The present invention relates to animal traps and, more particularly, to animal traps of the spring-pressed jaw type adapted for trapping small animals.
There are various types of animal traps in use by trappers for both large and small animals. These generally fall into the so-called leg-hold type and swinging frame or "Conibear" type traps. The swinging frame type traps are usually considered more humane in that they quickly and painlessly kill the animal when sprung, whereas the leg-hold type traps catch the animal by the leg but do not kill it. Furthermore, the leg-hold traps often break the animal's leg. Yet, the leg-hold traps are often preferred due to the inherent advantages they possess over the swinging frame type traps. There is, however, a need for a more humane leg-hold trap.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an animal trap of the leg-hold type which is humane and free of the disadvantages of the prior art traps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a humane animal trap of the leg-hold type which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for rendering an animal trap of the leg-hold type more humane.